livin on love
by lunar silver
Summary: after all the time raven and beast boy have known each other as friends but now beast boy will try to tell raven how he feels and how will raven react


bb is on the roof could bb practice reading out loud a poem about raven while holding a blue rose not noticing she was behind him i already have one written thinking of what bb would say to raven in the poem

("Angel on the rose") "if there was a rose as tall as a skyscraper and the only way to see your angelic beauty was to climb the thorns i would, and if everyone agreed that "whoever climbs this rose is a fool" i would say

"then call me a fool", as i climb the rose and no matter how painful the thorns are i will climb to the top. If i was somehow to fall then let me be just close enough to the rose to catch even a tiniest glimpse of the angel, so i may fall to my death with a smile knowing that i saw the most beautiful raven i have ever seen, by some miracle i had somehow survived the fall long enough to tell everyone that it was a raven, if the people who now call me fool said

"a raven is a demonic bird that should not be perched on a beautiful rose". I would say

"you are only seeing with your eyes but not with your heart for i saw a angelic bird perched on a beautiful rose", as i now slowly go with a smile knowing i didn't tell them that the raven was not really a bird but you raven, the only angelic winged goddess that i would climb a rose just to catch even a glimpse of you so here's a rose for a rose)

"okay i think i'm ready" when he turned around to go see if raven was in the common room but he saw a blushing raven then they have a moment together (not sex but kissing) as they kissed raven could tell bb was dominating her mouth and wonderd why that turned her on then lust sliped an image of bb dominating her in every way imaginable (without his powers) and was loving every single one as the kiss broke enjoying the moment of staring into eachothers eyes after their first kiss but unknown to them they were being watched by cyborg starfire and robin the three heard bb's poem from when raven was behined him to when they turned around to watch a movie they saw robin and cyborg in shock but starfire was happy that bb found someone after the moment slade bot apperard with intention to kill anyone who got in his way he lunged at raven to make bb get in the way bb did he jumped in front of raven

"raven lookout" he pushes her out of the way the titans appeared and stopped slade bot from taking raven the next thing they see shocked them raven was not just shocked but her heart felt like it was broken into uncountable pieces she rushed to his side holding him in her arms raven asked bb

"why" she said

"people do crazy things when their in love" raven blushed and felt her heart skipped a beat bb put his hand on ravens cheek and kissed her with such passion and gentle love raven didn't care her friends were staring at them when the kiss broke bb said

"i love you raven you my angelic winged goddes" raven blushing at the three words raven thought she would never hear in a sentence that bb called her then bb sang one more day by diamond rio (this is a sad romance song look up the lyrics then you can see why i suggested it) after the song raven felt she felt bb slipping away she said

"don't go beast boy i" after she said that single letter leading to i love you too then bb unbeknownst to the team and himself because he actually thought he was dieing but he was just gonna be unconcious because of loss of blood before they discover this still thinking bb died before rage took over the team could see raven crying rage slowly builds up with each passing word said

"how dare you beast boy you kiss me tell me you love me then you have the nerve to die before i got to tell you i love you too" the team shocked at what they heard from raven cyborg examines bb to really see if he was gone now rage takes over saying

"slade your going to pay for taking the love of my life away from me" but slade said he was a bot rage smiled saying "then i'll show slade what i would have done to him if he was here" she tears the bot down to scrap leaving the head knowing who would be on the other end she takes the face plate off slade was on the other end saying

"aww did i kill your boyfriend" he said rage still in control

"when i find you i'm going to" before rage could finished the sentence heard cyborg say

"he's not dead" now with raven back in control forgot what she was doing threw the head away ran to beast boys side cyborg then said "but he's lost a lot of blood" raven feeling rage trying to get control again but love stopped rage by saying

"what do you want more bb or revenge" rage didn't give it a second thought and stopped robin ordered raven to teleport them to the medical wing of the tower without him he would meet them at the tower later so he could speak to slade alone she did robin walked over to the slade bots head and said one word

"why"

"robin robin robin you know how i like to have fun besides i was bored" robin then broke the bots head returned to the tower seeing starfire comforting raven on the couch who had her hands over her face crying uncontrollably robin thinking

"why is nothing exploding or flying around" now thinking it must be her telling him she loved him despite he did not hear it 3 days later with no crime he makes a full recovery.

after a full recovery add beast boy is alone in the common room practicing video games to beat cyborg, but he was mostly thinking of how to ask his girlfriend raven to marry him, when slade face came on screen beast boy jumped in shock

slade: aah beast boy just the titan i wanted to talk to.

bb: what do you want

slade: i have placed explosives in all of you and your friends favorite places and one outside the tower facing ravens room unless you come to me and let me tortue you, when you are bruised and cut enough i will feed live footage to the titans of what i'm capable of don't worry you won't die just go into unconcoiusness a few times and strapped to a heart monitor. you will have a few minutes to say what ever you want to say before i knock you unconcious in front of your friends,

bb: was thinking about the ring he got for raven and the explosives planted not just in jump city but outside of the tower facing ravens room he said where and when, slade said the pier in 15 minutes beast boy agreed. before he left he cleaned his room and placed the box with the ring inside and tied a piece of paper with will you marry me to the ring closed the box put it in the center of the room so when raven sees it it would the most wonderful surprise she ever got, so he left his room only to run into raven

raven: what are you doing up raven sensing fear and sadness from beast boy.

bb: oh i forgot to get something in the comic book store he runs to the door so he would get to the pier early leaving raven wondering, raven: what comic store would be open at this hour but shrugged it off and made herbal tea

bb: he arrives at the pier a minute early 30 minutes of torture passed raven still in the common room wondering where beast boy is, it's 7:30 robin cyborg starfire walked in and wondered just like raven where beast boy was then slades face popped up on the screen the titans standing in a line facing the screen with raven in the middle.

slade: hello titans if you are wondering where beast boy is he's here with me slade then explains what he said to bb but the explosives were a lie,

raven: saying to herself thats why bb left, slade then steps aside towards the heart monitor showing bb in his brutalized body with his hands chained to the wall raven with her two hands covering her mouth in shock

bb: hey guys don't worry slade is not going to kill me and before i slip unconscious raven i wanted to ask you something, but seeing how i cant do that now but in the center of my room is a small box with a note inside tied to a certain surprise. raven goes into bb room brings it back with her in the common room opens it in front of everyone. stunned when they see the ring and what was tied to it but not as much as raven

bb: i also wanted to say i love you raven, slade then punches bb in the chest making his head fall slightly forward unconsciously then the heart monitor made that single beep sound meaning bb was gone, raven fell on her knees dropping the box with the ring still inside. raven now covering her face with her two hands crying for bb but robin saw slade pull a wire from the heart monitor that made the single beep sound,

slade: i had my fun beast boy is at the pier bye, raven still have her eyes covered with her hands crying.

raven: he said he wouldn't kill him robin: he didn't kill bb he pulled a wire from the heart monitor to make that sound they get bb to the medical bay of the tower makes a full recovery and raven says yes.


End file.
